Suatu Hari di Kemacetan
by MTPG
Summary: Seperti biasa, Naruto menghadapi kemacetan parah di Ibu Kota. Tapi kali ini Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan kemacetan ini. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? My first story. R&R please.


Seperti biasa, Naruto menghadapi kemacetan parah di Ibu Kota. Tapi kali ini Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan kemacetan ini. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan? My first story. R&R please.

Suatu Hari di Kemacetan

Disclamer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Friendship

Keterangan : Lokasi Cerita di Jalan Yos Sudarso. Jakarta Utara

Warning : OOC, garing, AU, dan mungkin kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya

Hai reader. Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Jadi selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang karyawan di suatu perusahaan. Seperti biasa pulang kerja kerumahnya di daerah Tanjung Priok. Lewat jalan Yos Sudarso, Naruto pulang dengan mengendarai sepeda motor yang diklaim tercanggih pada abad ini. Mudah digunakan, dan tidak merepotkan karena tinggal putar gas, motor langsung jalan. Tak perlu pusing-pusing mengganti perseneling.

Dari kawasan Sunter, Jalan Yos Sudarso masih cukup lengang untuk Naruto lewati. Namun sampai di kawasan Plumpang, kemacetan mulai di depan mata. Naruto dengan malas terpaksa menghentikan motornya. Menunggu beberapa kendaraan di depannya berjalan. Naruto melihat ada jalur kosong yang mulai dilalui oleh pengendara motor lain. Naruto pun ikut melesak masuk beriringan dengan motor lain melalui jalur itu. Jalur yang paling kanan itu masih didominasi kendaraan roda dua karena ada pembatas antara jalur itu dengan jalur di sebelah kirinya. Jadi kendaraan roda empat tidak bisa masuk ke jalur spesial itu. Kesempatan Naruto untuk lolos dari kemacetan.

Namun tampaknya jalur spesial itu bukan penolong yang tepat bagi Naruto dan pengendara yang lainnya untuk bisa lolos dari kemacetan itu. Karena didepan menanti bokong bus yang menghadang. Sepertinya bus yang malang itu juga terkena macet. Tapi Naruto melihat ada celah lain di jalur kiri mulai renggang tepat di samping belakang bus tersebut. Para pengendara motor yang sebelumnya harus menghisap asap knalpot BBG dari bus itu, kini mulai merangsek melalui jalur yang renggang itu. Naruto yang posisinya masih jauh dari jalan keluarnya itu segera mengikuti pergerakan motor di depannya.

"Sial, terlalu lambat!" keluh Naruto. Sementara celah itu mulai tertutupi oleh mobil di depannya. Naruto hampir sampai ke arah celah itu. Dan saat Naruto sampai tepat di belakang bus, tiba-tiba motor yang di depannya berhenti. Rupanya pengendara motor itu berhenti lantas jalur di sebelah kiri bus itu penuh dengan motor yang lolos dari jalur kanan tadi. Kini giliran Naruto yang jadi korban asap knalpot BBG bus itu.

"Aargh... Aku gak tahan lagi...!" teriak Naruto saking emosinya membuat pengendara sekitarnya jadi menatap keheranan padanya. Diantaranya ada yang was-was. "Woi. Udah gila ya!" sahut pengendara motor di belakang Naruto. Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan malah kembali teriak-teriak,"Aku udah bosan begini terus...!"

"Berisik! Memang cuma kamu saja yang gak tahan?" sahut pengendara di sebelah kanan Naruto yang juga jadi korban asap knalpot bus itu. Naruto pun menatap pengendara itu, "Diam Kau. Terserah aku dong. Mulut, mulut aku ini! Masalah buat loe?" timpal Naruto seenaknya. Pengendara disamping Naruto itu pun hanya cuma bisa menghela nafas.

Sejenak, Naruto melihat pengendara disampingnya itu. Motornya yang kelasnya lebih tinggi dari motor Naruto. Seperti motor di acara-acara balap motor internasional di tv. Cuma yang ini ada lampu dan plat nomornya.

'Daripada pusing mikirin macet. Sambil nunggu jalan, ajak ngobrol dia ah.' pikir Naruto. Segera ia memulai pembicaraan dengan pengendara misterius disampingnya itu.

"Mau apa kau? Mau teriak-teriak lagi? Jangan di depan muka saya!" bentak pengendara itu sebelum Naruto memulai obrolan dengannya. "Enggak... enggak, saya cuma mau minta maaf aja kok atas kelakuanku tadi." balas Naruto sambil menyodorkan jabat tangannya.

"Cih, ya deh aku maafin" kata pengendara itu yang membalas jabat tangan Naruto.

"Boleh kutanya siapa namamu?" Naruto memulai obrolannya.

Seraya membuka kaca helmnya, pengendara itu menjawab, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto terkejut setelah pengendara yang bernama Sasuke itu membuka kaca helmnya dan memperlihatkan mata onyx hitamnya yang seolah-olah menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Entah tiba-tiba saja Naruto terdiam setelah menatap mata Sasuke dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Tak ingin terjebak ke dunia khayalan akibat menatap mata Sasuke, Naruto kembali menanyakannya. "Habis dari mana?"

"Dari Senen mau ke Rawa Badak." jawab Sasuke malas, namun seakan terdengar merdu di telinga Naruto.

Pipi Naruto mulai merona kemerahan. "Oh... Mau... Ke Rawa Badak ya. He...he...he..." kata Naruto tergagap-gagap. 'kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar kayak gini?' batin Naruto berkata.

Kemudian bus itu maju diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke juga pengendara-pengendara lainnya dibelakang bus itu. Namun masih belum ada celah di jalur kiri untuk lolos dari jalur berwarna merah itu. Tak lama kemudian bus itu berhenti lagi.

"Percuma beli motor kayak gini!" keluh Sasuke.

"Lho, kenapa? Motormu kan bagus. Kenapa menyesal punya motor itu?" tanya Naruto yang rupanya sudah sadar akan kenistaannya tadi.

"Bukan begitu, tapi percuma aja beli motor kayak gini, tapi ujung- ujungnya kena macet juga. Harusnya ini motor bisa melesat cepat di jalan raya, bukan berbaur menjadi satu dengan motor jelek seperti punyamu itu." curhat Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sepertinya ada yang tersinggung.

"Eh... Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, situ kerja di mana?" tanya Naruto sambil membatin 'sialan ngatain motorku jelek!'

"Aku adalah pemilik salah satu bengkel motor di daerah Senen. Hebat kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan bangga.

'Sombong juga ni orang!' batin Naruto merutuk lagi.

"Ya sebenarnya sih bengkel itu milik kakak saya, cuma dia mau buka bengkel lagi di Kalimantan atas ajakan temannya. Akhirnya bengkel di Senen dikasih kesaya." Sasuke menjelaskan lagi.

"Wah hebat ya kakak kamu. Seorang pebisnis yang handal!" puji Naruto.

"Iya dong. Kakak aku gitu loh!" bangga Sasuke, membuat batin Naruto sumpah serapah lagi.

"Ehm... menurut pendapatmu apa..." belum selesai bicara Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara-suara klakson yang seolah membentuk paduan suara diiringi suara deru mesin yang digeber kencang. Menghasilkan simfoni indah di tengah kemacetan. Kemudian terdengar kata dari seorang pengendara "Woi, sialan. Cepat jalan!"

Sayang. Simfoni indah itu rusak akibat umpatan pengendara tadi.

"Eh... Iya... Iya." Naruto segera menjalankan motornya begitu juga Sasuke. Rupanya mereka tidak sadar bahwa bus di depan mereka sudah jalan sejauh 20 meter di depan mereka.

"Hei Sasuke, menurut pendapatmu apa penyebab dari kemacetan ini?" Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tertunda tadi.

Sasuke termenung menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto yang sangat dalam itu. Kemudian ia menjawab, "kupikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar!"

"Kesalahan besar? Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke itu.

"Entahlah. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya." kali ini Sasuke mulai menunjukan rasa penyesalannya.

Melihat Sasuke seperti itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Mata onyx Sasuke yang sendu kembali membius Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tidak akan terpengaruh oleh mata Sasuke lagi. Meski semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto.

"Jadi penyebab kemacetan selama ini gara-gara kamu ya?!" ujar Naruto.

"Bukan bodoh!" sangkal Sasuke. "Tapi lebih tepatnya..." tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerobot maju ke depan Naruto menuju celah yang telah terbuka di jalur kiri sambil berteriak, "maaf, aku duluan!"

"Hei...!" Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera merangsek melalui celah itu mengikuti motor Sasuke. Diantara mobil dan bus, Sasuke menerobos kemudian masuk lagi ke jalur paling kiri dan melewati trotoar mengikuti pengendara motor lainnya yang lewat situ.

Sedangkan Naruto, masih menerobos mengikuti jejak Sasuke. Namun sesampainya di celah tempat sasuke menerobos ke jalur paling kiri, Naruto terlambat. Celah itu tertutup oleh mobil yang ada di samping kiri Naruto. Tapi masih ada celah di depan yang masih bisa di lewati oleh motor. Naruto kemudian menerobos masuk ke depan. Masih ada cukup ruang untuk dilewati, sampai Naruto melihat di depan ada celah di samping kiri yang terbuka lebar antara truk trailer dengan bus di depannya.

Posisi Naruto masih berada di samping kanan mobil di belakang truk trailer itu. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan Naruto segera menambah kecepatan sambil menyalakan sein kiri. Truk itu mulai berjalan lambat, dengan kata lain mulai menutup celah besar itu secara perlahan. Posisi Naruto sekarang masih berada di pinggir kanan truk trailer itu. Celah itu makin menyempit namun Naruto tidak mau menyerah. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di celah itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerobot celah itu menuju celah sebelah kiri bus di depan truk trailer itu. Karena kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyerobot di depannya pengemudi truk itu segera mengerem dan membunyikan klakson khasnya yang memekakan telinga.

"Fyuh... Hampir saja." Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Menghiraukan suara klakson truk itu yang terus dibunyikan, mewakili sumpah serapah sopir truk trailer itu.

Kini Naruto menerobos diantara jalur paling kiri dan jalur sebelahnya. Kedua jalur itu penuh dengan kendaraan roda empat. Tapi masih ada celah diantara kedua jalur yang penuh mobil itu sehingga Naruto melewati celah itu secara perlahan.

Sambil mencari jalur yang kosong atau renggang, Naruto terus menerobos celah itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pengendara motor yang menerobos dari celah kanan menuju celah yang Naruto lewati. Naruto yang kaget karena di depannya muncul pengendara motor yang menerobos itu langsung menekan tuas rem. Sayang akibat celah yang cukup sempit, ditambah Naruto yang mengerem mendadak membuat motor Naruto oleng dan setang motor Naruto menyenggol mobil yang ada di sebelah kiri Naruto.

Beruntung Naruto tidak terjatuh. Tapi yang membuat Naruto was-was adalah pemilik mobil, korban kecerobohan Naruto.

'wah gawat nih!' batin Naruto was-was. Kaca mobil itu mulai membuka dan menampakkan sesosok manusia berambut pirang panjang. Menyangka orang itu akan melabrak Naruto, Naruto berinisiatif segera meminta maaf kepada pemilik mobil itu. Berharap agar pemilik mobil itu tidak meminta ganti rugi kepada Naruto yang berpenghasilan pas-pasan itu.

"M...maaf mbak, tadi gak sengaja. Aku tadi bener-bener ceroboh. Sumpah deh. Tolong ya mbak. Jangan minta ganti rugi kepada saya. Kalau mbak minta ganti rugi, anak istri saya nanti makan apa? Tolong ya mbak! Maafkan saya!" Naruto langsung meminta maaf kepada pemilik mobil itu dengan gemetar. Namun sepertinya usaha minta maaf Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil. Pemilik mobil itu tampak sangat jengkel padanya.

'waduh gawat nih!' sepertinya Naruto hampir pasrah dan menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Raut wajah Naruto semakin ketakutan dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Mbak... Mbak...! Enak aja lu ngomong! Gue ini laki-laki tau, un!" bentak pemilik mobil itu yang praktis membuat Naruto jadi sweatdrop.

"Eh... Laki-laki?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia terima tadi.

"Iya! Gue laki-laki tulen, un!" bentaknya lagi sambil menunjukan akte kelahirannya. Terutama jari telunjuk kirinya yang menunjukan kata 'Jenis Kelamin : Laki-Laki'.

"Oh... Iya..ya..ya. Maafin saya mbak. Eh, mas. He...he...he..." jawab Naruto yang masih terheran-heran.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Gue emang sering dikatain kayak gitu, un." kata pengemudi mobil itu dengan pasrah.

Naruto yang merasa tidak enak pada pengemudi mobil itu karena sudah membuat lecet mobilnya segera menanyakan perihal ganti rugi. Meski dia sadar perbuatannya itu dapat membahayakan keuangannya.

"Anu... Gini. Tadi kan aku nabrak mobilmu. Kalau mau minta ganti rugi. Aku akan membayarnya deh. Tapi aku hanya mampu bayar 500 ribu saja. Aku tak punya uang banyak. Kasihan anak istri saya. Bagaimana?" Naruto berusaha bernegosiasi dengan pengendara mobil itu.

"Gak usah, un. Ngelihat tampang

loe yang menderita itu membuatku iba. Sudah gak apa-apa. Gue ikhlasin, un." jawab pengemudi mobil itu dengan entengnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, mas!" Naruto pun senang bercampur dongkol. 'sialan emangnya mukaku ini muka orang melarat apa?' batin Naruto gondok.

"Huh. Ini macet makin hari makin parah aja, un" keluh pengemudi mobil itu. Melihat celah yang akan dilalui Naruto tertutup oleh pengendara motor yang membuat Naruto mengerem mendadak tadi. Ditambah kendaraan di jalur kanan kirinya belum juga jalan, Naruto pun mulai berinteraksi dengan pengemudi mobil korbannya itu.

"Anu mas, nama anda siapa?" Naruto mulai melakukan obrolannya.

"Emang situ ada urusan apa ama gue, un." kata pengemudi mobil itu karena merasa terganggu dengan pengendara motor yang membuatnya jengkel itu.

"Enggak. Cuma, daripada bosan nungguin macet seperti ini mendingan kita ngobrol aja sebentar." Naruto menjelaskan.

"huh, baiklah. Namaku Deidara. Dan yang paling penting, gue ini laki-laki, un!" jawabnya sambil menunjukan akte kelahirannya lagi.

Dan, Naruto sweatdrop lagi.

"Iya. Saya juga udah tahu kok. Mas sendiri tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gue tinggal di daerah Koja. Kenapa. Mau ngemis di rumah gue. Maaf ya tidak menerima pengemis, un." jawab Deidara yang menyakitkan.

'Aku bunuh juga nih orang.' batin Naruto mulai panas.

"Mas sendiri kerja dimana?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan emosinya.

"Gue ini perancang busana serta pemilik butik di kawasan Cempaka Mas, un. Oh ya nama butiknya Katsu. Jika mau beli baju, elu datang kesitu ya. Tapi kayaknya elu gak pantas deh kesana, karena harganya mahal-mahal, un. Soalnya model baju-baju rancanganku itu model terkini dan paling keren, bo. Eh, un!" Deidara menjelaskan mata pencahariannya.

Helm Naruto mulai berasap.

"Ya...ya...kau memang hebat. Tapi meski begitu anda memang orang yang baik. Buktinya mobilmu tergores begini tapi anda santai-santai saja. Tidak hanya itu. Bukan dari goresanku saja. Tapi ada banyak goresan-goresan lain di belakang mobilmu." terang Naruto sambil menunjukan bekas goresan di bagian belakang mobil Deidara yang Naruto lihat sebelum menabrak mobil Deidara.

"Soal itu sih, gue nggak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, un. Gue punya 4 mobil dan yang ini adalah mobil terjelek yang aku punya, un" Deidara menjawabnya dengan serius. Dan pasti tidak mengandung hinaan lagi. Batin Naruto pun tenang kembali.

'buset, kaya banget nih orang.' Naruto melihat mobil Deidara itu. Mobil sedan bercat hitam mengkilap, dengan velg krom yang tertera lambang seperti huruf Y didalam lingkaran, interior mobilnya juga mewah, jok kulit, dan di setirnya ada beberapa tombol-tombol. 'baginya ini mobil yang terjelek? Yang tiga miliknya lagi kayak apa?' batin Naruto terheran-heran.

"Ini mobil khusus buat kerja aja, un. Soalnya setiap pulang kerja pasti lewat sini. Kan tahu sendiri, kalau lewat sini pasti kena macet, un. Dan bekas goresan-goresan itu karena pengendara lain yang entah sengaja atau tidak nabrak mobil gue, un. Termasuk elu, un!" Deidara menjelaskan lagi. Dan juga membuat batin Naruto mendidih lagi.

"Oh... Salah satu korban kemacetan ya." sindir Naruto.

"Ya, gue udah stres nih mikirin kemacetan yang gak habis-habis ini, un." keluh Deidara.

Naruto memahami perkataan Deidara barusan. Sama seperti Sasuke yang Naruto temui tadi. Kemacetan ini bukan masalah biasa lagi. Tapi sudah kronis. Banyak waktu yang terbuang akibat kemacetan ini. Seperti dirinya, seperti Sasuke, seperti Deidara, dan juga semua pengendara sudah lelah dan muak dengan kemacetan ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau terjebak macet.

"Hei deidara, menurut pendapatmu apa penyebab dari kemacetan ini?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang Naruto tanyakan pada Sasuke tadi.

"Hm... Entahlah aku juga kurang tahu, un." Deidara berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia menjawab, "Kau lihat pembangunan jalan layang itu, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjukan lokasi pembangunan jalan layang yang tepat di tengah-tengah jalan Yos Sudarso.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" balas Naruto.

"kurasa itulah penyebabnya, lihat alat-alat berat yang disamping jalan itu, un." Deidara menunjuk salah satu unit alat berat yang terparkir di lokasi proyek itu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan alat berat itu?" Naruto masih belum tahu maksud Deidara.

"Alat berat itu pasti berpindah- pindah kan, un? Dan tidak hanya itu. truk-truk pengangkut keperluan proyek juga yang sering masuk keluar lewat jalan ini. Sehingga jalan ini jadi sering macet, un." Deidara berpendapat.

Naruto memperhatikan kegiatan proyek itu, truk-truk, Juga banyaknya alat berat yang mengerjakan proyek jalan layang itu. 'memang benar sih, gara-gara pembangunan jalan layang itu, jalan jadi macet begini. Tapi kurasa bukan hanya itu penyebabnya.' pikir naruto.

Kendaraan di depan mobil Deidara mulai berjalan maju. "Hei, sebaiknya elu lewat trotoar aja, un." kata deidara sambil menujuk beberapa pengendara motor yang lewat trotoar. "Cepat lewat celah depan mobil gue ini, un." sambung Deidara lagi, mempersilahkan Naruto menerobos celah di depan mobil Deidara.

Setelah mengamati keadaan Naruto berkata, "Baiklah terima kasih ya. Hati-hati jangan sampai tergores lagi." kemudian Naruto pun melesat menuju celah di depan mobil Deidara. Namun bukannya lewat trotoar, tapi Naruto melewati celah diantara tepian trotoar dan mobil di sebelah kanan Naruto.

'kenapa lewat situ. Kan lewat trotoar jadi lebih gampang. Dasar bodoh, un.' pikir Deidara lalu dia pun menutup kaca mobilnya lagi.

Naruto kembali berjuang menerobos celah-celah yang ada demi terbebas dari kemacetan ini. Memang bagi pengendara motor, adalah keuntungan jika menghadapi kemacetan. Bisa menerobos celah-celah diantara beberapa mobil. Namun bukan berarti dengan memakai motor bisa terbebas dari kemacetan dengan cepat.

"Aargh buntu lagi!" rutuk Naruto setelah melihat beberapa motor di depannya berhenti, memenuhi celah antara tepi trotoar dengan kendaraan roda empat.

"Hei, tak usah kesal begitu nak." tiba-tiba seorang pria tua menegur Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh dan di dapatinya seorang pria tua yang bersandar di depan pintu bus berwarna hijau tua di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Huh, gimana gak marah coba. Udah capek pulang kerja, malah kena macet. Habis sudah waktu istirahatku di rumah." curhat Naruto kepada bapak kondektur yang menegur Naruto tadi.

Kemudian bapak itu tersenyum dan berkata, "sudah, gak usah di pikirkan. Lagipula toh bisa selamat sampai di rumah kan?"

Naruto jadi sedikit terhibur. Karena dia bertemu dengan orang yang ramah dan pengertian. Daripada dua orang yang Naruto temui tadi yang cuma bisa membuat Naruto makan hati.

"He...he...he... Iya pak. Terima kasih." sahut Naruto. "Boleh saya tahu, nama bapak siapa?" Naruto kemudian bertanya sekaligus memulai obrolan.

"Oh. Namaku Sarutobi. Aku seorang kenek di bus ini." jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Wah, walau sudah berumur tapi masih kuat kerja!" Naruto berkomentar.

"Pak, siapa itu?" terdengar seseorang bertanya dari dalam bus. Naruto melihat orang itu yang sedang memegang kemudi bus. Dengan rokok di mulutnya yang sedang ia hisap, dan janggutnya yang juga hampir mirip dengan janggut si superstar Raja Dangdut yang pernah membintangi film Satria bergitar. Sayang, dia memegang setir, bukan gitar.

"Oh. Nggak cuma pemuda nyasar yang cuma bisa marah-marah. Ha...ha...ha...!" jawab Sarutobi kepada sopir itu sambil tertawa.

'Perasaan hari ini aku jadi bahan hinaan orang!' batin Naruto meronta-ronta.

"Hei nak, kamu sendiri namanya siapa." tanya pria tua itu pada Naruto yang sedang menenungi nasibnya.

"Oh. Namaku Naruto. Aku tinggal di Kebon Bawang depan jalan Edam 1." jawab Naruto.

"Berarti sudah hampir dekat ya." sahut Sarutobi sambil memperhatikan jembatan Kali Koja di depan busnya.

"Ya begitulah." jawab Naruto. Lalu dia memperhatikan bus yang menjadi mata pencahariannya itu. Bus yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi warga ibu kota. Dengan livery cat polos hijau tua dengan kombinasi warna putih merah diatasnya, dan lambang perusahaan bus itu yang berbentuk seperti bola dunia yang bersayap. Busnya juga terlihat baru setelah mengalami peremajaan armadanya. Dan juga terlihat lebih nyaman daripada armada yang dulu sebelum mengalami peremajaan armadanya.

Tapi sayang, di dalam bus itu terlihat sepi penumpang.

"Anu pak, saya cuma ingin tahu saja. Apa penyebab jalan ini sering macet?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sarutobi. Naruto berpikir mungkin sang kenek ini bisa memberi jawaban yang memuaskan.

Sarutobi terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia berkata, "Dulu waktu aku masih muda, jalan ini cukup lancar meski di dominasi oleh truk-truk peti kemas yang menuju ke pelabuhan."

"Angkutan umum juga jadi rebutan para penumpang. Dulu. Setiap hari, halte-halte di sepanjang jalan ini banyak calon penumpang yang menunggu angkutan umum yang akan dinaikinya. Meski harus berdesak-desakan, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh terlambat atau semacamnya. Angkutan umum dulu juga tertib. Selalu menaikan penumpang di halte bus." kenang Sarutobi.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu Jakarta memang sudah dilanda kemacetan sejak makin banyaknya produsen-produsen mobil yang masuk ke Indonesia dari jaman Belanda. Tapi hanya masyarakat kelas atas saja yang mampu memiliki kendaraan itu. Seiring perkembangan jaman, persaingan produsen mobil makin sengit. Berbagai inovasi seperti mobil murah menarik banyak penduduk Ibu Kota. Dan akhirnya banyak pula yang membeli mobil-mobil itu." Sarutobi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Sarutobi dengan seksama. Penjelasan dari sang kenek itu menarik perhatiannya. Meski motor di depannya sudah jalan. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Ditambah para pengendara motor yang lainnya semua lewat trotoar di samping Naruto. Sehingga Naruto tidak perlu was-was mendapat sambutan simfoni klakson seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak hanya mobil, banyak produsen motor menjual sepeda motor yang bahkan jauh lebih murah dan efisien. Yang dianggap sebagai jawaban atas kemacetan akibat banyaknya mobil. Sehingga banyak yang membeli, terutama dari kalangan menengah kebawah. Apalagi dengan pembayaran kredit dan uang muka yang ringan membuat penjualan sepeda motor meledak di pasaran. Kurasa kau sudah tahu penyebab tentang kemacetan ini." Sarutobi menutup penjelasannya.

"Begitu ya." tampaknya Naruto sudah paham betul tentang penyebab dari kemacetan ini. "Jadi dengan banyaknya orang yang memiliki kendaraan, angkutan umum seperti bus anda jadi sepi penumpang, ya pak?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Kurasa tidak nak, lihat bus yang berwarna kuning oranye disana." jawab Sarutobi sambil menunjukan bus yang terjebak macet di jalur paling kanan yang ia maksud. "Lihat, penumpangnya banyak, kan? Tidak hanya kendaraan saja yang bertambah. Arus urbanisasi ke Jakarta ini juga meningkat, sehingga mereka yang membutuhkan angkutan umum juga semakin banyak." tambahnya lagi.

"sebenarnya tadi penumpangku juga banyak. Tapi karena hampir dekat dengan tujuan mereka. Serta bus ini juga gak bisa bergerak, mereka akhirnya turun, berjalan kaki, dan mencari angkutan di pertigaan Enggano yang menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Aku rasa mereka telah lolos dari jebakan macet ini." Sarutobi menjelaskan tentang kondisi busnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu... tunggu dulu..." tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam, kemudian memandangi Sarutobi dengan wajah senang, seperti habis mendapat hadiah dari ibunya.

"Itu dia, itu dia! Terima kasih pak Sarutobi. Akhirnya aku tahu caranya!" Setelah berjabat tangan pada Sarutobi, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil teriak-teriak kegirangan. Membuat pengendara lainnya was-was dan ketakutan.

Sarutobi dan sopir berjanggut itu cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Rupanya kemacetan sudah membuatnya gila, ya pak?" komentar sang sopir. Sarutobi lalu memandangi pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Dia pun tersenyum. 'Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan masalah Ibukota.'

~MACET~

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali pulang kerja, namun ia tampaknya tidak membawa kuda besinya itu. Dia kini berniat memakai jasa angkutan umum.

'Oke, mari kita lihat, enaknya naik yang mana ya.' batin Naruto yang sedang memilih-milih calon angkutan yang akan jadi tumpangannya itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat salah satu angkutan yang Naruto pernah temui kemarin. Ya, itu bus hijau pak Sarutobi.

'Lho, itu kan bus yang kemarin!' batin Naruto sambil melihat aksi Sarutobi mencari penumpang dengan yel-yelnya yang khas itu. Bus itu berhenti di pinggir untuk menurunkan penumpang yang ingin turun di situ. Ada pula yang ingin naik ke bus itu.

Sarutobi yang sibuk menaikan penumpangnya dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang ingin menaiki busnya. "Oh, kau pemuda gila yang kemarin, kan?" celetuk Sarutobi pada Naruto.

"Eh... Iya kita ketemu lagi pak." jawab Naruto sambil membatin, "apa diriku sehina itu?"

Saat menaiki bus, Naruto melihat di dalam bus penuh dengan penumpang. Berbeda dari yang Naruto lihat kemarin. Tiba-tiba salah satu penumpang dari tempat duduk paling depan berdiri dan bertanya pada Sarutobi, "pak, ini dimana ya pak?" tanya pemuda berkacamata hitam tersebut.

"Sudah sampai di daerah Sunter mas." jawab Sarutobi ramah. "Kalau begitu saya turun di sini aja pak." kemudian pria berjaket yang kerahnya menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan berkacamata hitam itu turun. Bus pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Orang yang mencurigakan' batin Naruto. Kemudian ia berniat menempati kursi yang di tinggali orang misterius tadi. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan penghuni sebelah kursi kosong tadi.

Naruto melihat dua orang yang pernah ia temui kemarin. Sasuke, yang wajahnya tampak merah merona berada di kursi tengah. Sedangkan Deidara, yang sedang ketiduran berada di kursi paling kanan dekat jendela.

"Kalian?!" tegur Naruto pada dua orang kenalannya kemarin. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pun juga terkejut.

"Hei, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini!" sahut Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menempati kursi kosong itu.

"Kau orang yang kemarin itu kan?" Sasuke berusaha memastikannya.

"Ya aku orang yang punya motor jelek itu seperti yang kau bilang!" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oh. Ternyata dunia ini kecil sekali ya." komentar Sasuke.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan wajah Sasuke yang memerah, segera ia menanyakan hal itu. "Hei Sasuke, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Sasuke terkejut, lalu berkata pada Naruto. "Hei Naruto. Cewek di sebelah aku ini cantik banget! Kayaknya aku naksir ama dia."

Mengetahui jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Naruto tertawa Terbahak-bahak. "Kau ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu naksir dia juga ya?" protes Sasuke.

Setelah tertawa Naruto pun menjawab. "Ha...ha...ha... Maaf aku gak minat. Asal tahu aja ya Sasuke, sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki! Ha...ha...ha...!"

Sasuke bengong.

"Ah, masa sih. Masa cewek cantik kayak gitu dibilang laki-laki? Ngarang kau!" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian melihat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi ketakutan dan memberi tahu kepada Sasuke, "S...S...Sasuke, di belakangmu!"

Sasuke yang menghadap kearah Naruto pun merasakan aura kemarahan dibelakangnya. Secara pelan ia menoleh dengan ketakutan melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"Cewek...!Cewek...! Nggak sopan! Gue ini laki-laki tau, un!" bentak Deidara disertai akte kelahiran ditangannya.

Sasuke cuma bisa mangap. Sedangkan Naruto dan penghuni bus itu cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Woi! Berisik tau!" umpat salah seorang penumpang di belakang bus. 'perasaan aku kenal suara ini deh.' pikir Naruto.

"Aaah... Jadi kamu laki-laki? Gak mungkiii...n!" teriak Sasuke histeris sambil memegang kepalanya. Yang membuat seluruh penumpang cemas dan membacakan doa untuknya.

Deidara yang mendengus kesal kemudian melihat orang yang pernah di temuinya kemarin. "Hei. Elu kan orang yang kemarin, un."

"Ah. Sudah bangun ya rupanya." sahut Naruto.

"Tak kusangka kita ketemu lagi, un." balas Deidara pada Naruto. Mereka tampaknya menghiraukan Sasuke yang sedang merenungi kenistaannya sambil komat-kamit, "aku masih normal... aku masih normal...!"

~MACET~

Beberapa saat kemudian, bus hijau Sarutobi terjebak macet.

"Jadi namamu Naruto?" tanya Deidara setelah Naruto mengungkapkan identitasnya.

"Ya. Aku karyawan swasta di daerah Sunter, dan tempat tinggalku di Tanjung Priok". Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kamu naik bus? Bukannya kamu punya mobil mewah yang nyaman. Mendingan naik mobilmu kan daripada naik bus ini. Udah panas, sempit lagi." tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan mobil gue udah banyak yang kegores-gores un, lagipula kalau bawa mobil pengeluaran jadi bertambah un. Bayangkan kena macet di jalan, selama sejam cuma jalan satu kilometer, bensin cepat habis un!" Deidara menjelaskan alasannya.

"Kalau kamu Sas?" giliran Sasuke yang ditanya Naruto.

"Em... Aku cuma males aja bawa motor segede itu kalau macet. Berat kalau lagi berhenti. Lagipula kan gak keren kalau bawa motor keren kena macet." jawab Sasuke setelah selesai merenung.

"Kalau gitu percuma lu beli motor mahal nan keren tapi gak digunain, un." komentar Deidara.

"Gak juga. Rencananya motorku mau aku kasih ke kakakku yang ada di Kalimantan. Disana katanya jarang ada kendaraan. Ya dari pada nganggur kan." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau kamu Dei, ke empat mobilmu mau diapain?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Deidara.

"Itu mobil semuanya gua rentalin jadi persewaan mobil pengantin. Lumayan nambah penghasilan, un." terang Deidara.

"Buset, banyak amat mobilmu. Emang kamu kerja dimana" Sasuke bertanya pada Deidara.

"Gue desainer juga pemilik butik ternama un. Namanya Katsu yang artinya Ledakan. Jadi diharapkan baju-baju rancangan saya bisa meledak di pasaran, un" jelas Deidara.

"oh, pantesan, wajahnya memang cocok ama kerjaannya ha...ha...ha...!" gurau Sasuke yang disambut dengan deathglare dari Deidara.

"Lho, Memang kenapa Sas? Bukankah sah-sah saja Deidara bekerja menjadi desainer?" Naruto sepertinya ingin membela Deidara.

Lalu Sasuke menjawab, "Bukannya begitu, kan kerjaannya kayak kurang lelaki banget gitu. Contoh aku nih. Kerjanya di bengkel, jenis pekerjaan yang pria banget. Ha...ha...ha...!"

BLETAK!

"Jadi kemana motor lu, Nar? Kenapa malah naik angkutan umum? Bukannya motor lu itu sepertinya praktis buat jalanan macet kayak gini, un?" tanya Deidara pada Naruto, menghiraukan Sasuke yang kesakitan memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakannya tadi.

"Motor ku sengaja gak ku pake. Meski kelihatannya praktis dan lincah tapi kalau penggunanya tidak hati-hati bisa celaka. Sudah seringkali aku hampir mencelakakan diri maupun orang lain di tengah kemacetan. Setiap pengendara motor pasti mengincar celah diantara beberapa mobil yang sedang berhenti terjebak macet. Apalagi di jalan ini banyak truk-truk peti kemas yang mau ke pelabuhan. Resiko seperti terjatuh lalu terlindas truk mungkin saja terjadi." Naruto menjelaskan kepada kedua teman barunya itu. Sambil mengingat kecerobohannya menabrak mobil Deidara. Andaikata mobil Deidara itu adalah truk trailer, entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebagian besar penumpang bus mulai turun. "Hei nak, sebaiknya kau turun di sini saja, bus ini sudah mulai dekat dengan pertigaan Enggano." Sarutobi memberi saran pada Naruto.

"Ya pak. Saya juga ingin turun di sini saja." jawab Naruto.

"Aku juga mau turun pak". Sasuke berkata pada Sarutobi, demikian juga dengan Deidara. Akhirnya mereka bertiga turun dari bus.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sarutobi dan tentunya membayar ongkos bus, mereka bertiga berjalan di trotoar menuju pertigaan Enggano. Karena cukup jauh, mereka mengobrol kembali.

"Naruto aku mau tanya, kemarin lu bukannya lewat trotoar malah menerobos celah. Kan kalau lewat trotoar lebih mudah, un?" tanya Deidara sambil mengenang Naruto yang tidak melewati trotoar seperti yang disarankannya.

"Eh...itu...Awas!" teriak Naruto setelah melihat dibelakang mereka melaju pengendara motor yang melewati trotoar sambil mengetik sms di handphonenya tanpa mengetahui di depannya ada 3 orang pemuda yang berambut sangar itu.

3 orang pemuda itu. Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari pengendara motor tak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Sasuke memaki pengendara itu sementara pengendara itu terus saja berjalan.

"lho, Deidara mana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke setelah melihat Deidara sudah tidak kelihatan lagi setelah kejadian itu.

"Itu." Sasuke menunjuk kearah tiang listrik dibelakang Naruto. Terlihat Deidara merangkul tiang listrik itu dengan ketakutan.

"Ya, itulah alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau lewat trotoar, ha...ha...ha..." kata Naruto sambil menenangkan Deidara yang ketakutan sebelum menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

~MACET~

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar jalan Yos Sudarso, melewati beberapa mobil-mobil yang tak berdaya terjebak macet bahkan juga pengendara sepeda motor yang berhenti karena tak ada celah lagi yang bisa di terobos.

"Jadi, ternyata kita sependapat ya, un!" seru Deidara setelah tenang kembali.

"Iya. Kita mengalah untuk tidak memakai kendaraan kita masing-masing. Tapi pada akhirnya kita menang dari mereka-mereka yang tidak mau mengalah." Sasuke juga berkomentar. sambil melihat mobil-mobil di sebelah kanannya.

"Iya. Penyebab utama seringnya kemacetan ini adalah terlalu banyaknya kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini. Sementara jalan ini dari dulu tidak bertambah meluas. Tetap dari dulu lebarnya segini. Sampai-sampai jalan layang itu akhirnya di buat." ujar Naruto sambil melihat jalan Yos Sudarso itu yang penuh dengan kendaraan.

"Naruto, seandainya jalan ini lancar kembali. Nggak macet-macet lagi. Apa kau pakai motor lagi." tanya Sasuke.

"Kurasa sampai kapanpun ini jalan gak bakal lancar lagi, un!" Deidara berpendapat.

"Ya kurasa demikian. Tapi masih ada jalur transportasi yang bebas macet. Bahkan kita tidak perlu rel, jalan aspal, maupun jalan layang segala." Naruto berkomentar.

"Apa itu (un)?" tanya Sasuke dan Deidara berbarengan.

"Transportasi udara!" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"maksudmu pesawat terbang, helikopter, apa balon terbang, un?" tebak Deidara.

"Hei, bodoh. Bagaimana bisa transportasi kayak gitu bisa jadi alternatif? Apalagi pesawat kan bentuknya besar-besar. Mana mungkin bisa masuk ke daerah perkotaan. Ngawur kau!" bantah Sasuke.

"maksudku bukan transportasi kayak gitu. Tapi transportasi udara yang belum pernah ada di bumi ini." Naruto mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Apa itu (un)?" tanya Sasuke dan Deidara berbarengan lagi.

"Mobil terbang, dengan ukuran sebesar mobil dan bisa terbang. Kita bisa menjelajah udara tanpa perlu khawatir terjebak macet." jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hah yang benar saja. Belum ada yang membuat kendaraan seperti itu di negara manapun." Bantah Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu maka negara ini yang jadi pembuat kendaraan itu yang pertama. Kalau perlu kita yang menciptakannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Emangnya kita bisa ngebuatnya, un?" tanya Deidara yang tampaknya pesimis dengan idenya Naruto itu.

"Kalian tahu Wright bersaudara? Mereka punya impian untuk menciptakan kendaraan yang bisa terbang. Berkat usaha mereka, akhirnya impian mereka terwujud. Kita juga punya impian mobil terbang, selama kita hidup kita cari ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya di sekitar kita. Kita wujudkan impian kita itu! Bagaimana?" Naruto menjelaskan prinsip idenya itu.

"ide yang terdengar konyol, tapi boleh juga." Sasuke rupanya menyetujui idenya Naruto itu.

"Baiklah kalo kita udah niat gue siapin modalnya ya. Dan juga gue yang ngerancang body mobil terbang itu, un!" Deidara juga mendukungnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita buat sejarah baru!" teriak Naruto.

Ketiga pemuda itu terus berjalan pulang sambil membicarakan ide yang Naruto kemukakan tadi. Suara langkah kaki mereka menyatu dengan deru mesin beberapa mobil dan motor, yang terkadang diselingi dengan suara klakson dari beberapa kendaraan yang terjebak macet. Seakan-akan suara-suara itu menghasilkan suatu simfoni yang indah. Dan menjadi hiburan bagi pengendara-pengendara yang terjebak macet itu.

¤SEKIAN¤

Komentar Author :

Ya ini adalah fic pertamaku, memang humornya gak kerasa, tapi aku yakin fic ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Apabila ada kesalahan pada daerah maupun lokasi di cerita diatas saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena cerita di atas berdasarkan kisah nyata yang saya alami (dengan sedikit modifikasi) di lokasi yang sama, cuma saya agak lupa nama daerahnya. Bagi yang tinggal di Jakarta Utara mohon koreksinya ya.

Dan juga jangan pernah mencari butik yang bernama Katsu di lokasi seperti cerita diatas karena cerita ini, tokoh dan properti milik tokoh di cerita diatas hanya fiktif belaka. Saya sarankan anda mencari yang benar-benar ada di dunia nyata saja.

Akhirnya saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic pertamaku ini. Jika ada kritik maupun saran. Ungkapkan saja lewat Review ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
